Big Time Break-Up
Big Time Break-Up is the 20th episode of season 2 of Big Time Rush and is the 40th episode overall. It aired on June 25, 2011. Plot thumb|300px|rightJo is offered a 'once in lifetime' role in a movie which is being filmed overseas for three years in New Zealand. Kendall and Jo's relationship is in danger but she tells him that she can't shoot the movie due her contract with New Town High. Kendall is relieved at first but later on finds out that Jo refused the role by choice. He is acting disgusting towards her in order to force a break-up, so that Jo can film her movie. She does break-up with him but Kendall apologizes for his behaviour. Jo leaves to the airport but much to Kendall's dismay he forgot his 'goodbye kiss' and rushes off to the airport. They have their 'goodbye kiss' and Jo leaves. Subplot Meanwhile James has a three-day romance with a Latin pop singer named Selana. Their relationship goes through three stages (see trivia). Gustavo is also annoyed of Carlos constantly wearing his helmet during important photo shoot. He tells Kelly to get rid of the helmet. Logan helps her because he is annoyed of it as well. Their attempts of getting rid of it fails but they agree on a deal in which Carlos promises not to wear his helmet during photo shoots or dinner. Song(s) featured *Worldwide Cast *Kendall Schmidt as Kendall Knight *Logan Henderson as'' Logan Mitchell '' *James Maslow as James Diamond *Carlos Pena Jr. as Carlos Garcia *Katelyn Tarver as Jo Taylor *Ciara Bravo as Katie Knight *Tanya Chisholm as Kelly Wainwright *Stephen Kramer Glickman as Gustavo Rocque *Christiann Castellanos as Selana Trivia *At this episode, every member in the band is now single. *We learned that Carlos has a metal plate in his head. *Carlos treats his helmet as if it is living. *Selana is a parody of Selena Gomez or Selena Quintanilla-Pérez . *James' 3-day relationship represents a 3-stage love life **Day One: Falling in Love **Day Two: Continuous Relationship/Proposal **Day Three: Married Life (Which ends up as a divorce) *Logan also dislikes Carlos' helmet because it bothered him at Go Fish games and at the dinner table. *Kendall 's 'thing' is the goodbye kiss. *The "Be Disgusting" sign from Big Time Girlfriends returns. *Kendall did the exact thing that the girl Gustavo hired in Big Time Girlfriends, which is to act disgusting in order to perform a break-up. *Camille does not appear in this episode, even though she happens to be Jo's bestfriend. *Chauncey Jackson & the Magic Gallows that Jo is starring is a mixed parody of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows & Percy Jackson . *As Big Time Rush perform 'Worldwide', they act as they are the new era of the 'Backstreet Boys'. *This could be Jo's last appearance on the show. It isn't known if she will return. Although she'll probably come back in the show's finale. *When Katie was under the table making weird voices, you can see three of the "Chauncey Jackson" books. Goofs *Gustavo said that Carlos needs to take his helmet off on photo shoots. He has a photo to prove it, but on their album and their poster Carlos doesn't have his helmet on, even though they fail to edit their photos when his helmet is on. Feedback *Many viewers who have been awaiting this episode have cried while watching it. *The premiere of the episode gained 3.6 million viewers. *Based on 8 votes, the episode has 7.8 out of 10 stars from the IMDb. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2